1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear guideway, and more particularly to linear guideway provided with quick release oil tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional linear guideway generally comprises: rail, steel balls, retainer, slide block, end cap and oil tank (and a plurality of oil scrapers). At either end of the slide block is usually provided with an assembly of end cap and oil tank, and the assembly itself is movably disposed on the rail. However, this conventional linear guideway still has some disadvantages that could be improved:
First, due to the oil tank needs to be refilled with oil regularly, the user has to bend over to refill the oil tank, with hands reaching into the space between the top surface of the rail and the top surface of the slide block. Therefore, it is not ergonomic and the oil-refilling work is time-consuming and laborsome.
Second, since the oil tank needs to be replaced and maintained regularly, and the lower edge of the oil tank engages with the rail because it is disposed on the rail, the oil tank can be removed only after disassembly of the linear guideway. As a result, not only the operation of the linear guideway should stop, but also the oil-tank displacement is time-consuming, resulting in increase in the cost of the linear guideway.
Third, concept of disposable components has become a mainstream, however, the oil tank cannot be made by using this concept due to the lower edge of the oil tank needs to be engaged with the rail.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.